The inner battle of Ashi (Sun and Moon Jack x Ashi pt 5)
by raemarie3436
Summary: While the battle goes on outside, Ashi has her own battle to fight. This is part of the Sun and Moon (Jack x Ashi) series. If you wanna see part 4,3,2,1 check out the original Sun and Moon series on my stories or scroll down and see it, anyway, I hope you enjoy, plz like and review Thx - Ray signing out


In the state of mind of Ashi while she is under Aku's control, she and her own "conscience" are having their own battle. Ashi is trying to regain her inner mental control, but her conscience isn't helping her, better yet, is trying to make her loose her hope and control...

" _Just accept it you fool!, you lost!, aku has won and there is nothing we can do about it!"_ the conscience says, who is depicted as Ashi before her transformation from the cult with red, satanic eyes.

" _Quiet!, there is hope!, and Im trying to concentrate to get out of this trance that aku has me in",_ Ashi says in a meditation sitting stance (which she learned from Jack), with a solemn expression on her face.

" _Don't you mean your father!?!?"_ the conscience says with a satanic smile on its face.

" _If you just stop trying to fight it!, maybe we can just survive, and Serve aku!, who cares about the samurai, we told him to kill us!, he made his choice!"_ The conscience says now nearly yelling inside the mind.

" _Never!, Jack saved my life!, and I love him, and I refuse to abandon him!, I may not be able to see what is happening in their battle right now, but I must keep fighting!" Ashi says with a strenuous sound in her voice._

" _Your mother was right, you we always the weak one!, you may have been the strongest, but the weakest and most distracted!"_ the conscience stays as it starts to approach Ashi while she is in her cross legged meditation state.

With pure fury in its eyes, the conscience then starts to rant about how her life isn't worth it, and evil is in her DNA and should follow her parents path, Ashi continued to ignore it's comments, which angers the conscience. Out of nowhere, the conscience releases a Lazer like ball of fire and hit it directly at Ashi. Ashi awakens by the attack and stands up with a face filled with anger, fury, and discontent.

Then, Ashi realizes that that's not her conscience...

" _You_ _are_ _not_ _my_ _conscience_ , _but_ _a_ _demon_!" Ashi says, trying to keep her self control, because she remembers what Jack says about demons, they can sense your emotions and use them as weapons against you, as aku used that method to create "Mad Jack".

The creature then cackles with an evil inflection " _Hahahaha_!, your correct you _ignorant_ fool!, _Aku_ _sent me here to make sure that you don't escape your mind!, and Aku wouldn't want his precious daughter, and **only living** daughter to kill and destroy him!, Hahahaha!" _ the demon says in a manipulative, yet taunting manor which irritated Ashi.

Then the demon starts to lunge toward Ashi, but she deflects the attack with her arms and kicks it a few feet (but they are in the mind, so whatever they use) away. Sometimes the demon would surprise her with it teleporting behind her and knocking her out, but other times, Ashi was too fast for the demon to hit, and Ashi would fight back.

Ashi was at the point now where she felt she was about to explode and give up, which was the demons method of torturing her, but she had to remember to keep control. So she stands up, and speaks with a loud and demanding voice...

"I maybe apart of Aku, but that doesn't mean that I'm of aku!, and I refuse to deal with this hate, and descent of anyone!, I have learned more for myself than I ever have from my mother!, and I refuse to give up now and let evil prevail like it had in my life before I met Jack!, and right now, before I defeat aku, I must defeat you first!" Ashi says standing her ground and with a firm stance of confidence and willpower, which starts to frightened the demon a little.

With a screech in its voice, the demon then lunges town her once more, but Manges to hold Ashi down on the floor, and tries to choke her to death.

" _Any last words you worthless pile of #$#*?!#@!"_ The demon yells in Ashi's ear.

But Ashi was in a dream like state at the moment, it was white all around her and she didn't know where she was.

"Where am I ?" Ashi questioned

Chapter 8

Ashi looked up and saw a mysterious figure, she couldn't tell who or what it was, but Ashi could tell it was good.

The being looks at Ashi with a great pride and a smile on its face

" _Hello Ashi, it seems you had been proven worthy, just as Jack had been when he received his sword back"_ The being says to Ashi.

"Thank you but, where am I, and who are you, and how do you know my name?" Ashi questions politely.

" _You are not in a dream as you think you are, you are in the state between life and death, but it is not you time to go yet, I know who you are, and you are not Aku nor your Mother, for your heart is not filled with evil nor hate, but you are finding your way, and are getting pretty close"_ The being says.

Then the being along with two others, create a beam with their eyes and create a firery sword with a green handle and place it near Ashi at her feet.

" _This is the sword that will defeat the demon inside your mind, and **when** you escape aku's trap, you will use it it aid him in his final battle."_

The second being on the right then says

 _"You are worthy of this sword now because you fought until your last breathe to fight for Good, and you have been set apart from your parents because you have a purpose, and that is to help bring balance back to the world"._

Ashi smiles, as she realizes that she is making the right choices, and the right choice to follow and help Jack.

She then picks up the sword and bows in respect to the being as a thank you for choosing her. Then the three beings bring Ashi back into her mind, where the demon still has her on the ground.

" _Any last words you worthless pile of $#*!?!"_ The demon cries out.

Without a moment to loose, Ashi then kicks the demon off her and pins it to the ground,." _I vanquish you right now with all that is good and powerful!"_ resounds and says with the up most power.Then uses the sword that was given to her and stabs the demon in its chest.

With a loud bloody scream, the demon starts to break down and deteriorate, becoming nothing more than a pit of anti matter.

It was Over

Ashi's demon was defeated and her mind was no longer distracted by anything, so she could build up strength to fight the spell and get free

" _Don't worry Jack, I'm coming"_ Ashi thought as she was back in her meditation position building up her inner strength, she knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was determined, and that's all that mattered to her

Back in the real world, Aku had Jack's sword Cackling with an evil appeal. But what Aku didn't know is that Ashi had defeated the demon (which was apart of him), So when Ashi defeated the demon, she somehow weakened a bit of Aku.

Aku let's out a long groan "Ohhh, I don't feel so well" Aku complained.

Jack looked up at Aku and saw he wasn't feeling well. He didn't know it, but he could sense that Ashi was behind that minor sickness in aku, a sign that she was fighting back.

" _That's my Ashi"_ Jack thought to himself with a subtle smirk on his face.


End file.
